El padre de mi novia
by LaChicaRiddle
Summary: La primera vez que Hermione me llevó a conocer a sus padres fue el momento más… ¿cómo describirlo?... aterrador. Se preguntaran el por qué y a continuación se los diré y comprenderán mi dilema. One Shot


**Saludos gente!**

**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. **

**Estoy incursionando en la descripción en primera persona, así que haber que les parece. **

**Sin más los dejo que lean, no sin antes recordarles que se pasen por mis otras historias y a los que len el pequeño hurón ya se que están pensando (claro haciendo os y la actualización del cap. 10 ¿cuando?) bueno estoy trabajando en ello no se desesperen. **

**ahora si a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>El padre de mi novia<strong>

By LaChicaRiddle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

_**Capítulo único**_

Hermione Granger y yo Draco Malfoy, llevábamos ya un año de noviazgo. No todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas. Hubo varias cosas en nuestra contra: mi familia, su familia, sus amigos y la sociedad mágica en general.

No veían como era posible que la heroína de guerra estuviera con un ex mortífago, no los culpo; en muchas ocasiones me pregunto ¿cómo es que ella se enamoró de alguien como yo?. La respuesta no la tengo tan clara, pero sea lo que sea estoy feliz de que haya pasado.

Mi familia al principio se mostró renuente a aceptar nuestra relación, bueno mi padre desde Azkaban no podía opinar mucho que digamos, pero estoy enterado que cuando él lo supo casi le da un infarto. Mi madre por su lado, en un inicio era muy distante, sin embargo cuando ella se dio cuenta que Hermione me hacía feliz no le quedó otra que aceparla.

Sus amigos fueron un caso a parte, Weasley y Potter no tenían ni la menor idea de que era lo que ella veía en mí. Aun recuerdo sus palabras: _"Malfoy, no sabemos ni que demonios hiciste para merecerte a alguien como Hermione, eso si no vamos a permitir que la lastimes. Cualquier lagrima que ella derrame por tu culpa y eres historia." _ Lo entendía, eran como sus hermanos y lo más lógico era que se preocuparan por ella. Afortunadamente les he demostrado todo este tiempo que lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz, así que llevamos la fiesta en paz.

No obstante la familia Granger es de armas tomar, específicamente su padre Anthony. La primera vez que me llevó a conocer a sus padres fue el momento más… ¿cómo describirlo?... aterrador. Se preguntaran el por qué y a continuación se los diré y comprenderán mi dilema.

Llevábamos ya cuatro meses de relación y ella creyó prudente que conociera a su familia, lo vi como lo más obvio así que accedí a su petición. En esa misma semana organizó una cena en casa de sus padres. El día llegó y yo estaba algo nervioso, era normal. Pero gracias a Potter y Wesley todo eso se fue al carajo, ellos se encargaron de ponerme mucho más ansioso. Los amiguitos de Hermione me comentaron que el padre de ella, era muy sobre protector y celoso de su hija. Al principio no les creía. Consideraba usual que los padres fueran así, yo lo sería si tuviera una hija. Luego ellos me contaron cuando el señor Anthony conoció al primer novio de Hermione, el tal Oliver Wood. Le hizo un súper interrogatorio y le advirtió que si la lastimaba y/o la embarazaba a los 17 años iba a ser lo último que hiciera. Era evidente que ella no dejaría que ni lo uno ni lo otro pasara; aun así le agradezco al señor Granger que te dijera todo eso al zopenco de Wood, quien salió huyendo demostrando lo poco hombre que era, dejándome el camino libre.

Las palabras de cara rajada y el pobretón Weasley me afectaron, más no les di el gusto de verme sobresaltado, porque se que esa era su intensión.

A la hora de la cena, Hermione y yo estábamos listos. Tocamos la puerta de la casa y una mujer muy parecida a mi novia nos recibió.

-Hermione hija, que bueno que llegaron-

-Hola mamá…- ella la abrazó y le susurro algo, luego se dirigió a mi -…Draco ella es mi madre, Judith- la saludé cortésmente. La señora me miró curiosa y después me regaló una sonrisa.

-adelante pasen, tu padre los espera en la sala-

Al fin lo iba a conocer. Caminamos por un pasillo estrecho, al andar me fije en la decoración, muchas fotografías en familia.

-¡Hermione!- habló un hombre robusto y castaño quien se aproximó a ella y la estrujó fuertemente

-papá, te he extrañado mucho- le escuché decir.

Se separaron he inmediatamente sentí el escrutinio del señor. Me observaba de arriba abajo con una expresión seria. Yo estaba pasmado y con la boca seca.

-papá…- Hermione habló de nuevo -…él es Draco Malfoy mi novio- ¡oh por Merlín!, cuando dijo esas ultimas palabras, algo en los ojos del hombre se encendió. Con esa simple mirada que me regaló, ya estaba sudando.

-vaya, vaya el famoso Draco Malfoy en persona, me preguntaba cuando era que te iba a conocer- profirió con ¿ironía?, me acerqué y lo saludé

-Buenas noches señor, un gusto- mi voz sonó tan extraña y le tendí la mano

-el gusto es mío joven…- eso que dijo el hombre, ¿era bueno o malo? -…por cierto soy Anthony Tomas Tercero Granger- el me apretó fuertemente la mano, creo que me trataba de advertir algo. Para mi fortuna la señora Judith intervino.

-pero tomen asiento chicos, en unos minutos más estará la cena…- nos acomodamos en los cómodos sillones, Hermione se sentó muy cerca de mí y me tomó la mano. El señor me dio una mirada de "no toques a mi hija", yo evadí su mirada -… pero cuéntenos chicos, ¿cómo van las cosas con ustedes?- sonreí nervioso, no quería decir y hacer nada que molestara al señor Anthony. Era estúpido creer que tuviera más miedo en ese momento que en otros días de mi vida, ya ni cuando estaba bajo las ordenes del Lord Tenebroso. Nuevamente fui salvado cuando Hermione tomó la palabra.

-Bien mamá, todo va bien. Ya sabes el trabajo es tan demandandante que a penas tenemos tiempo para vernos. Pero afortunadamente hemos logrado sortear con eso-

-¿pero cómo es que se dan tiempo para verse?...- preguntó el padre de Hermione -…¿a caso viven juntos?...- esas palabras encendieron una alarma en mi mente. Éramos adultos de 24 años, lo más lógico y común era que pasáramos tiempo en su departamento o el mío.

-papá, ya son otros tiempos es …- Pero por la expresión que estaba adquiriendo el rostro del hombre, creo que para él no era nada normal.

-no señor, para nada. Cada quien vive en su casa- dije apresurado, ganándome una mirada de sorpresa de Hermione.

-¡pues mas te vale jovencito, no voy a permitir que mi hija siendo criada con buenas costumbres viva en amasiato contigo!…- me apuntó con el dedo. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, que hasta en dado momento pensé que se saldría de su sitio.

-Anthony cariño, ya no son unos niños. Además como dijo Hermione son otros tiempos- opinó la señora Granger, su esposo la miró no muy convencido. Pero funcionó para poder cambiar de tema.

-Entonces Draco háblanos de ti- no tenía muy claro que era lo que debía decir, tal vez: hola soy Draco Malfoy el hombre que sale con su hija y duerme con ella. ¡No! Jamás, eso era mi sentencia de muerte. Por suerte Anthony no lee la mente, ¿o sí?... Sea como fuera, le di una explicación breve de mí, por supuesto me enfoqué en cosas buenas que salvaguardaran mi integridad.

Minutos después Judith se levantó a ver la cena y le pidió ayuda a Hermione. Yo la sujeté de la mano, le pedía con la mirada que no me dejara solo con su padre.

-Draco todo va a estar bien- fue lo único que me susurro para darme ánimos, Wow no se como eso me iba a ayudar, en fin.

Una vez solos el interrogatorio comenzó…

-¡ahora si ya que no esta mi hija, pequeño gusano dime tus verdaderas intenciones. No me mientas porque yo se cuando mienten!-

Ok ahora si era claro que tenía miedo.

-señor, tengo las mejores intenciones con Hermione- dije con un hilo de voz

-mas te vale sabandija, que no la lastimes-

-si señor, no se preocupe. Mi intención es hacer feliz a su hija- con esta frase se calmó un poco.

-y como te dije hace rato, Hermione es una señorita de buenas costumbres. Que antes de que algún tipejo le ponga un dedo encima debe estar casada, nada que sale embarazada antes. Me entiendes ¿verdad?... o romperé cada uno de tus huesos-

¡Oh no!, pero este señor en ¿qué época creía que vivíamos?. Sin querer sonreí, pero después me arrepentí. Anthony se levantó de su lugar y me agarró de las solapas.

-¿qué es tan gracioso rubiecito?- creo que estaba más pálido de lo común y con un nudo en el estomago.

-nada señor- forcejé hasta que me soltó, si que era de cuidado.

- me parece perfecto que todo haya quedado claro- y que forma de dejar todo en claro.

-si señor, todo claro-

-bueno muchacho, quita esa cara de espanto- ok ese hombre me confundía, primero me amenazaba, hacía que casi saliera muriera de pánico y salía ahora con que no pasaba nada. En otros tiempos le hubiera lanzado un hechizo. No obstante debía quedar bien con la familia y por supuesto con Hermione. Así que esa idea fue descartada.

Después de esa tan… encantadora plática, la cena fue amena. Hermione y Judith tenían la idea de que Anthony y yo nos llevábamos bien. No se de donde sacaron eso. Tal vez porque el hombre se mostraba cordial conmigo frente a ellas.

Solo quería que la famosa cena terminara, irme a casa y no volver jamás a ver a ese hombre.

Merlín me escuchó y una hora después estábamos despidiéndonos de los señores Granger. Eso si antes de irnos, Anthony me abrazó como si nada y me susurró

-no olvides lo que hablamos rubiecito-

Los meses posteriores a esa cena fueron más tranquilos. Si visitábamos a los señores Granger, pero hacía lo posible porque fuera por muy poco tiempo o veces.

No tenía miedo, bueno tal vez un poco pero era mejor prevenir.

Ya ahora con un año de noviazgo todo iba bien, eso si no faltaban las peleas, discusiones etc. Todo lo normal en una pareja.

Uno de esos días Hermione se sintió mal, estaba bastante preocupado. Llevaba un par de días con nauseas, cansancio y uno que otro desmayo.

La llevé a San Mungo para que la revisaran. Entramos al consultorio del sanador después de que le practicaron algunos estudios.

-Hermione no es nada grave lo que te pasa, solo debes alimentarte mejor y tomar estas vitaminas…-

-¿es anemia?- pregunté al doctor

-no señor Malfoy, van a ser padres- Ella se puso muy contenta, yo estaba blanco como un fantasma. ¡Anthony me va a matar! Claramente lo dijo, nada de embarazo antes del matrimonio. ¡Oh no voy a morir!

-¿señor Malfoy se encuentra bien?-

No recuerdo que pasó después, creo que me desmayé. Horas después estaba en una cama del hospital y Hermione a mi lado.

-al fin despiertas- me dijo

-si lo lamento-

-Draco se que no estaba en nuestros planes tener un hijo ahora…- podía ver en su rostro la angustia, ella pensaba que me desmayé por la impresión de tener un hijo.

Si supiera la verdadera razón. Yo en verdad estaba feliz porque iba a tener un hico con la mujer que amo, pero por otro lado estaba Anthony.

-Hermione esta bien, no te preocupes. Esta noticia me hace igual de feliz que a ti, solo que fue una sorpresa- me abrazó y besó tiernamente.

-bueno Draco entonces vámonos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…- me incorporé de la cama-… iremos a darles la noticia a mis padres-

¡Oh no!, de la nada comencé a sentir un frió extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, las manos sudorosas y unas nauseas tremendas. ¿Cómo le iba a dar esa noticia al señor Granger?

Bien dice el temor se produce cuando no nos sentimos capaces de enfrentarnos a una situación amenazante. Y no me sentía capaz de decirle a Anthony la noticia y más cuando sabía como iba a reaccionar.

La miré y estaba tan radiante, tenía ese brillo especial que me derrite. Solo por ella y por el amor que le tengo era capaz de enfrentarme a Anthony Voldemort Tomas Tercero Granger.

La idea de formar una familia con Hermione me daba las fuerzas suficientes para lo que viniera. Por ella iría a mi propio martirio a manos de su padre.

Y ahí estábamos caminado con dirección a casa de los Granger.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar comentario.<p> 


End file.
